Time Is Of the Essance
by BlackAmethyst58
Summary: Below her was a hypo needle.One that would be used for heroin.One that shouldn't even be anywhere within this apartment.One that Midknight hoped she would never find in Roy's possession.Roy Harper/Annabeth Wayne OC Rated T for drug use and violence ?


A/N: So this is one of my new Young Justice stories. It involves my OC Midknight/ Annabeth Wayne. Quick facts: She's thirteen with brown hair and blue eyes. She looks a smudge like Bruce, but she's not related to him what so ever. He adopted her after he removed her from the juvenile center at the age of ten. Due to that, he needed to change her last name to Wayne. If you need anything else then PM me, just put in the subject field: Midknight Bio.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or any of its characters. Only my OC: Midknight/ Annabeth Wayne and her bio. Like I said before, if you need more explaining on her then PM me.

* * *

"Where's Roy? Didn't he say that he was going to join us?" Wally questioned, glancing over Robin's shoulder to eye his holographic computer screen. Midknight sighed and plucked her cell phone from her pocket. The team was about to go on a mission that needed two archers. They already had Artemis but they just needed Roy, who was nowhere to be found.

"I'll call him, give me a sec." Midknight told the auburn speedster, he nodded before returning to look over Robin's shoulder. The rest of the team lounged around, waiting for Red Arrow to come through the zeta beam with his usual grimace.

Scrolling through her contacts, she found Roy's number. She tapped on his name and was instantly patched through. Waiting for three rings, Roy finally answered.

"It's Midknight, where are you? We have to-"the JL's young Knight was cut off by her friend, who coughed before answering.

"Sorry, I don't think I can make it. I don't feel too good." Roy answered hurriedly. Midknight raised an eyebrow and walked a few paces away from her brother and best friend.

"You don't feel well? Just yesterday you were having no problem taking out those Belle Reve escapees." Midknight told him, fingering her belt. Roy seemed a bit too fidgety and his voice sounded off. Weak even. And Roy never got sick for one thing. And if he did get sick then he would fight through it because he was stubborn and wouldn't rest for more than a minute.

"It was something that came up overnight. Sorry I can't make it. I got to go." Roy said quickly before Midknight could protest, he ended the call on his end. Midknight looked to the device that now showed a picture of her friends out of their uniforms.

That was strange. First Roy was all for joining the team for the mission, since he could keep an eye on Artemis as he proclaimed. But now he was backing down because of a cold? It didn't sound right and didn't sit well with Midknight. Being the snoop she was, she tracked the recently ended call and found that Roy was indeed home.

Maybe he was actually sick? And if he was, then it would have be a real bad cold.

"I just finished with Roy. He's got a cold and can't make it." Midknight told the others. Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad raised their eyebrows.

"Roy? Sick? I don't think so." Kid Flash said, waving it off. "It's Roy we're talking about! He doesn't get sick."

"He did sound sick and I just traced him; he is home. So I guess the cold got him good." Midknight told him, raising her hand with suggestion. Aqualad stepped up and said, "Since Roy is down with sickness, which of us will act as the secondary archer? Green Arrow and the rest of the League are out on their own mission."

"I can handle it by myself. We didn't need Red Arrow anyway." Artemis said, folding her arms. Aqualad shot her a look and shook his head.

"No, Batman informed us that this mission requires archery. Only you will not suffice. But I suppose we will have to make good with what we have."

"Um," Midknight spoke up, she took a step forward and gained the others attention. "I may not be an expert archer like Artemis, Roy, or GA. But I'm pretty good with a bow. Roy's been teaching me as a favor."

Artemis looked at her and narrowed her eyes, placed a hand on her hip and challenged the younger member.

"Okay then Midknight. Let's see what you got." Midknight smirked and looked to Kid Flash.

"Wal, can you run to my room and grab the bow and quiver that's beside my desk?" Kid grinned and nodded. He zoomed off and returned seconds later with a black bow and cameo quiver to match.

Strapping on the quiver, Midknight plucked an arrow from it and notched it in between the strings. Robin pulled up a holographic target and gave her the go. Taking a deep breath, Midknight raised the bow, aimed toward the center of the target, pulled the arrow taunt and released. It cut through the air and zipped through the dead center of the target, becoming stuck in the wall behind.

The team looked at the masked teen with a surprised and impressed look. Artemis smirked approvingly and clapped.

"That was almost perfect. Your arm wasn't positioned right though. You just need to raise it a bit higher and you'll be okay." Artemis commented, lifting Midknight's drawing arm a bit higher. She patted her back and smiled.

"That was great, MK!" Robin said as he gave his sister a high five who shrugged it off and aimed another arrow toward Kid Flash who was unaware of the fact that an arrow was being pointed at him. Suddenly, the arrow pierced his candy bar and stuck it into the wall. Green eyes widened before narrowing to a glare toward Artemis.

"Sorry Bay Watch, it wasn't me. Look to the quiet one over there." She said, jerking her finger to Midknight who was currently snickering with Robin.

"Now that we've established the fact that Midknight will now cover Red Arrow position, are we ready to leave?" Aqualad asked, silently snickering to himself. The team nodded and departed for the bio-ship.

But something continued to gnaw at the back of Midknight's mind as the team flew to their destination. Something was off about Roy and she intended to find out what it was.

~Mount Justice: Post Mission~

"Did you see the look on the man's face? He was looking around for Midknight, but then she fired the arrow and he thought it was Artemis until she came out and knocked him cold! His face was priceless!" Robin cackled, clutching at his sides. Midknight almost lost her drink when Wally fell off of his seat from laughing too hard.

"This mission was the least threat one that we've taken on. These guys were mostly amateurs." Conner voiced up, shrugging as he continued to wipe the dirt from his jeans. Megan dabbed an alcohol wipe across a cut on his arm and placed a band aid over it.

"Maybe the League wanted us to have some fun with this one? I mean, we did get some pretty good laughs during it. But one guy really put up a fight." Megan offered, raising her hand with suggestion. Midknight weighed the options in her head and then pushed them aside as Roy popped up in her head again.

Deciding she should check up on him, she excused herself from her friends and walked into the training bay.

"_The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable or turned off. Please hang up and try again or wait until the beep to record a message."_ Read the voice mail, Midknight sighed and waited until the beep came on.

"Hey Roy it's Midknight, just calling to check up on you. Call me back when you get this."

The uneasiness grew inside and Midknight didn't like the feeling. She felt her insides twist and suddenly felt cold. Midknight took her hair and pulled it back to a low pony tail as she dialed the auburn archer again. The same thing happened. This time, Midknight was certain something was wrong.

Pulling up the holographic computer within her glove, she tracked for Red Arrow and didn't find him anywhere in Star City. Gloved fingered tapped new orders as she traced the call and found Roy still at his apartment.

"He sounded a bit too... hurried. And fidgety, nervous even." Midknight murmured, tapping her chin. Something dawned on her, something that she didn't even want to think of. Midknight ran out in a full sprint to the garage and zoomed out on her motorcycle to Star City.

"Midknight, where are you going?" Robin questioned over the radio.

"Star City, I'll be back. Don't worry about me." Midknight replied, before switching her unit off and turning off all of her trackers. She looked on ahead of her as she zoomed through the back streets of the city.

~West Star~

Midknight jumped off the Knight cycle and took off her helmet before running into the apartment where she found Roy's location. She ran up three flights of stairs to the third floor. Looking to the screen, it read that Roy was behind the door; she turned the knob slightly and found it unlocked. Easing her way in, Midknight crept along the walls and examined the small apartment. It was a one room apartment that had a small kitchen and a good sized living room, from what she saw on her screen. But it was entirely different on the inside. Midknight heard no movement and looked down to the floor to determine where there would be creaks in the wood, but something else caught her masked eyes.

Below her was a hypo needle.

One that would be used for heroin.

One that shouldn't even be anywhere within this apartment.

One that Midknight hoped she would never find in Roy's possession.

Hearing movement, Midknight gripped her fist and eased her eyes over the corner of the wall. There in a darkened corner was a figure balled up, shaking badly and muttering gibberish. But Midknight was able to tell what the figure was saying.

It was Roy's way of trying to fight the addiction. Masked eyes doubled in size as she saw Roy reach for another needle. That's when the young brunet sprung from her hiding place and yelled.

"Roy, don't!" she yelled, grabbing the needle from the auburn and sliding it across the floor away from him. It clattered until it reached a stop by the wall. Roy tried to fight against Midknight, but the brunet wasn't letting Roy past her and to that vial of poison.

"Roy! Listen to me, please!" Midknight yelled again, trying to keep her grip on Roy who tried to punch his way free, Midknight gasped as she felt his fist connect with the side of her face. She faltered but went for Roy again, this time effectively knocking him down. She grabbed his arms and held them down on either side of him, the side of her face throbbed with pain but she pushed it back. Holding down an eighteen year old who was twice her size was not easy, but she was managing quite nicely.

"Roy, it's me. It's Annabeth, do you hear me? Listen for my voice Roy, come back down." Midknight said softly, she saw his arm with a fresh track mark. _So he only shot up once, thank god I got here when I did. _Midknight thought, she said a silent thank you and looked down to Roy.

"A-Ann…"Roy trailed off, tears swelled in his eyes and he began to shake uncontrollably. Midknight felt her heart shatter as she saw Roy cry. She pulled him up into a warm embrace and rubbed his hair comfortingly, rocking them back and forth slightly.

"I-I tried t-to stop…But i-it…I-I can't do this…anymore A-Anna!" Roy said in between sobs, his arms wrapped around Midknight tightly as he cried into her. Midknight pulled off her mask as she felt tears springing to her own eyes, she cried silently and nodded. Her hand rubbed circles in Roy's back and spoke to him softly.

"I know Roy, I know. But don't worry, I'll help you. Ollie will help you, Dinah too. We're all here for you Roy; we won't give up on you." Annabeth promised, rocking them back and forth. She had only seen him like this one other time, a year and three months ago, Midknight was just turned twelve. She and Green Arrow were tracking Roy down since neither of them seen or heard from him in over two days. When they came here, Green Arrow saw Roy with a needle and practically tackled his protege to the ground. They fought and as they did, Green Arrow ordered Midknight to call Batman and Black Canary. She did and soon after the two Leaguers came to restrain Roy, Green Arrow was left with a bruised jaw for a few weeks and Midknight was scarred. At least for a while, but the picture of Roy going wild over a needle was still wondering in the back of her mind.

And now she was the one who fought him to the ground. Now she was the one cradling Roy in her arms. Now she had gotten here just in time before he shot up again.

"P-Promise?" Roy sniffed, tears streamed from his broken blue eyes as he continued to cry. Midknight was no better, her own eyes streaming with tears.

"I promise. I'm never giving up on you. You're my big brother, Roy. I would never give up on you, why do you think I ran after you when you stormed from the Hall of Justice?" Midknight asked, swiping at her tears. The broken archer in her arms remained quiet as he cried again.

Some brother he was, Roy thought bitterly. He remained silent and continued to cry.

Midknight tapped her unit back on again and pressed the panic button on her belt, knowing that Batman wouldn't be too far as soon as he got the alert.

"Midknight to Green Arrow," Midknight said softly, her hand continued to rub Roy's hair and she quietly hushed him.

"_Is everything alright, Midknight? How'd the mission go?"_

"Fine, but Roy wasn't a part of it. He's gone back to shooting up. I need you and Black Canary to hurry to my co-ordinances. I already alerted Batman with the panic button, so catch a ride with him" Midknight told the elder archer.

"_Dear God, are you okay? More importantly, is Roy okay?"_ Green Arrow asked hurriedly.

"We're okay. He only shot up once and I only have a bruise. But get here fast, he needs you." Midknight reassured. Her voice broke as a new round of sobs broke through, she squeezed her eyes shut and hugged Roy tighter.

"He's so broken, GA. I can't stand to see him like this." Midknight cried, wiping at her tears. Roy was her brother, Ollie was her second dad and Dinah was her mom. So in all, they were her second family. Dinah taught her combatant skills and Midknight always watched Roy and Ollie practice their archery; something Midknight loved to watch them do.

"_Anna, calm down. We're on our way. Just hang on until then; I need you to keep Roy calm and subdued."_ Green Arrow told her. Midknight said a soft 'okay' and went back to rocking and murmuring comforting words to Roy.

Minutes later, Batman, Black Canary and Green Arrow came through the door. They found Midknight and Roy sitting on the floor, the older in Midknight's arms. Two pairs of blood shot, swollen blue eyes looked up to the Leaguers. Green Arrow and Black Canary went to Roy's side and gathered him into their arms. Roy began to mutter apologies and stray tears began again. Midknight looked to Batman and ran over to him; she hugged him tightly and broke down.

"You did good Annabeth. I'm proud of you." Batman told his daughter, wrapping his arms around his partner.

"I was scared that I wouldn't get here in time. I was scared of what I would find. I had a bad feeling since we came back from the mission." Midknight told him, crying into his uniform. Batman looked over to Green Arrow who gave him the similar look.

"But you did get here in time. You saved Roy; you trusted your instincts and came here. That's all that matters." Batman told her, rubbing her back just as she did to Roy minutes ago. Midknight sniffed and nodded, pulling back, she wiped her eyes and pushed her mask back onto her face. Batman tipped her head up to examine the bruise that was quickly forming on his protege's face.

"It seems as though he got you pretty good, but you stayed strong and firm. Just like I taught you. I'm very proud of you, Annabeth." Batman said, he smiled down to her and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks dad." Midknight said; she went to grab the discarded needle and the needle she had pushed away from Roy before their struggle. Giving them to her mentor, they went to search for any other needles or drugs. When they found none other than the two they already had, Green Arrow approached them; Black Canary was currently speaking to Roy.

"Thank you, Midknight." Green Arrow said, he hugged her tightly before placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm left to assume he gave you that bruise. Just like me last year, battle scars but this one you can be proud of. You saved Roy from himself, once again. Sometimes I wonder why I hadn't adopted you those years ago." Green Arrow joked.

Midknight shook her head and wrapped her arm around Batman's.

"I love you GA, I do, and you're like my second father. But I'm happy right where I am." Midknight replied, smiling weakly to the blonde archer. Green Arrow chuckled and rubbed the spot where Roy struck him last year.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. We'll be taking Roy back to the house and get him clean, hopefully for the last time. I think what you did here tonight will be a good wake up call for him." Green Arrow sighed; Black Canary and Roy joined them. The three then departed from the two. Midknight looked to her mentor and yawned.

"I think I've had enough excitement for one day. Can we go home now?" Midknight asked, she rubbed her jaw and sighed deeply. Batman chuckled and nodded; he wrapped an arm around Midknight's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Yes, we can go home. I can imagine how worried Robin is since you suddenly took off from the cave." Batman told her. Midknight raised an eyebrow and looked up to him.

"He called you?"

"After you took off and left him with an encrypted message. Then turned off all means of tracking you, don't you think he'd get worried? He may not show it, but he is very protective of you."

Midknight rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No he's not, he's just worried what you'd do to him if you found out that something happened to me and he didn't try to help or stop me."

"Okay," Batman chuckled. "Continue to tell yourself that." He muttered. Midknight laughed as she heard his words.


End file.
